Weirder ways to fall in love
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: She knew he was off limits. She knew he was with someone. She knew that she'll never be that girl...But it didn't stop her from falling love.


Me: I'm back people! Sorry that I was gone for a while but my laptop broke and I didnt have much ideas for my stories. But, I'm back now! So enjoy this story!

Its was a one-shot for my pal

* * *

"So…your sister is getting married-who's the queen of light-"

"Princess, Chi. She's not queen until she takes the crown."

"Uh-huh…" Curious sea blue eyes looked in to passive emerald eyes. "Princess…right. Like I was saying-Your sister of light is getting married to a creature of darkness. _Darkness!_ A creature from _your_ domain, Gems!"

Gems closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. She opened up one eye to look at her younger silver haired friend. She wore a dress that reminded the emerald green eyed girl of her father's shirt. Gems grinned wolfly at the pear white back of her friend. She liked that the dress had no back to it, showing the unmark or touched skin. Black fingerless gloves and black boots with chains were a nice touch as well as the screw on her head. Gems shook her head and closed her eyes again, she really shouldn't think of her friend like that. Little Chi was having enough love drama already. She didn't need Gems to tease her too.

Chikako Stein looked up nervously at the old Victorian Gothic Church they stood in front of. A cold shiver went up and down her back. Why oh why did they have to get married at witching hour? Chikako thought with a whimper. Why not in the morning or better yet, the afternoon?

"Weirder ways to fall in love…"

Chikako snapped her head back to her red head demon friend. Gems had opened her eyes and was staring up at the church with an expressionless face. Her long red hair that was always held up into two meatball style ponytails was turned into four loops on both sides. Her usual tomboy fighter outfit was replace with a black and red dress, her black, steel toe boots were now red high-heels, and the pupil in her eyes were now slits like a cat. Chikako took a steep back as the birthmark on her friend's forehead simmered under the moon light.

"Still not use to that." Chikako mumbled to herself softly. She still wasn't use to her pal's demon form. Then she shook her head once her friend's words hit her. "W-what?"

Gems smirked at her shy, grey hair friend. "I said that there's weirder ways to fall in love, Chi. Like the King Sun and his mistress, lady Moon. Like Ying and Yang."

Chikako nodded her head slowly.

Gems faceplam, she knew that her human friend still did not get what she and meant. "It's like chemistry, hun. Opposite attracts."

"Oh…" The young teen mumbled as she twisted the screw in her head. "Like shinnigami-sama and Eruka-san."

"Exactly."

Chikako looked down thoughtfully. "Like you and Kid-san."

Gems tense up and her right eye started to twitch at the mention of her rival. "Don't go there Chi-Chi-chan."

Chikako giggled. "Sure?"

"_Never_ in a billion years. Not _even_ in a trillion years! I rather take that _dreadful crown_ then date him!"

The blue eyed girl snickered as her friend continued to rant about how she hated the little reaper boy, her mother's crown, the sappy wedding and having to wear a dress with high-heels. She threw her arms over her friend's neck and grinned.

"Weirder ways to fall in love, Gemzy." She sang-song.

Gems rolled her eyes and pouted. "What about the Crona thing?"

Chikako froze and sighed. "Gems….."

The red head shook her head and glared down at her friend. "This is not healthy, babe. Pinning over a guy who has a girlfriend. You can get hurt, he can get hurt, she can hurt…ya'll all can get hurt."

Chikako nodded. "I know, I know but….I scared. It's not like I'm a demon princess or a witch or Shinnigami."

Gems groaned. "So what if you're not all that! I still afraid of the Demon world and I'm going to have to rule it someday. Crona hate being a witch and is terrified that he has to take over as king of the witches when his grandma dies. Hell! Even Shinnigami-sama is afraid of being the worst reaper in the world. You're not along, sweetheart."

Scared sea-blue eyes looked up at determine emerald eyes. Chikako nodded and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Gems."

"No problem kid. Now let's go, the wedding is starting and I don't want meh sister on my ass."

* * *

Two years later

"Crona!"

"Wha-?!"

Chikako turned around to see a pink, black and red blur flying down the stairs she was on. She watched as Ragnarok, Crona, and Gems lay in a pile at the bottom. She smiled as the older two pull on the cheeks of their younger brother. Her blue-green eyes lit up in amusement as Crona bit Ragnarok's hand and watched as the black dragon demon sword try to shake him off.

"Yo Chi-Chi-chan!"

Blue meet green eyes. Gems grinned up at her and waved like crazy. Chikako blushed and grinned back. Gone was the cold, calm, calculating demon she knew as a child and replace with a fun loving, warm, spaz teen. It's been two years since she left the school to travel and learn more about her past. She could not help but notice the change in her or the others. Ragnarok was human, happy and his soul seems to be lighter than before. Crona seems to more confident and had more meat to his body.

_Crona_

Her eyes dimmed a bit as she looked at him. Two years ago she told him how she felt the day after the first demon wedding she been too. The same day she left to find her mother. She still has not learned how he feels about her.

"Gems, Ragnarok-san, C-crona." She tilted her head away from the pink hair swordsman's eyes. "Morning."

"Welcome back Chi!" came the reply

Crona gave her a soft smile and waved as his greeting.

"How's it going, she-Stein?" Ragnarok asked walking up to her.

His eyes took in her body form. Gone was her old style and in its place was a doctor trench coat all stitched up, slimmer dress that also had stitches and heels. Her long, layered, puff, grey hair was now straight and up to her shoulders. Even her glasses were gone. He liked the new Chikako, liked her a lot.

"Its been good." Came a soft reply.

"Glad to hear, Chikako-san." Crona smiled up at her from his seat on the ground.

Chikako felt her heart speed up. How can someone not just fall in love with that smile? _How can one fall in love with just a smile? _Chikako thought, mystified by her feelings.

* * *

Three hours later

Chikako lay on the top of the DAMW. She watched the clouds slowly float away with sleepy eyes. The silences was welcome gratefully after three hours of Black*Star's consent yelling. She just felt sorry that her adoptive father had to deal with him for detention.

"Chikako-san?"

The said meister looked over to see Crona standing next to her. The pink hair boy fidgets under unfocused grey eyes. May be him coming up here was a bad idea. Crona shook his head. No, he did the right thing if he wants to talk to the other alone. Chikako smile faintly and patted the ground next to her lazily. The young swordsman gladly took it and together they laid in silences.

After a half hour Crona finally broke it. "Chikako-san….are you awake?"

The blue eyed boy bit his lip when he was met with silences. This might be a good thing. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her confession all though years ago. He knew this was cowardly and he should wait until she had awoken. Crona took a deep breath.

"I love you…Chikako." Even so…this was his only chance.

He looked down and sighed. "I love you….b-but….my heart belongs to Kae. I-I want to be with you but…Kae is my soulmate. My feeling confuses me a lot.

Crona rubbed his neck nervously. "It's like there's two of me fighting over two different girls. I want to be you forever…. but…I'll give anything to be by Kae's side. What I'm trying to say is…that I'm sorry for loving you."

The pink hair demon swordsman rubbed his face and got up. He walked back the way he came from.

"But I'm not sorry for meeting you." Was the last thing he said before he walked downstairs.

"_This is not healthy, babe. Pinning over a guy who has a girlfriend. You can get hurt, he can get hurt, she can hurt…ya'll all can get hurt."_

Tears slowly escape sea-blue eyes, a small frame shook. Chikako let out a whimper and sobbed quietly.

Weirder ways to fall in love, indeed.

* * *

Ichi: Its...cute?

Shiro: Its down right disgusting!

Wally:*smacks him* Only because your a hollow.

Me: Thanks Wally*grins*

Wally: No problem but when are you going to continue my stories?

Me: soon I promies!

Ichi:*sigh* Fortune-

Me: Its goldenbug prime now!

Ichi:*twitchs* Like I said-GoldenBug dosent owen anything.

Wally: But please rate and comment!*grins*

Shiro: Or dont...it just incourges her

Me:*smacks him*


End file.
